


Вроде навязчивой мелодии у меня в голове

by Takihara



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Это не его Джим, но, тем не менее, он его получит.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock Prime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Вроде навязчивой мелодии у меня в голове

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Melody In My Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638297) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



Эту версию он сам не одобряет. Он-младший входит, надменный и полный такого же нахальства, как сам Спок в молодости, и перечисляет все причины, по которым это неуместно.

Спок слушает, кивает и размышляет, но ему жаль говорить, что он-младший ошибается.

— Если он тебе не нужен, почему ты завидуешь мне? — спрашивает Спок исподлобья смотрящую младшую версию себя. Выглядит забавно: он-младший похож на отца, когда так делает.

В ответ он получает молчание.

Это из-за переноса в эту вселенную. Спок знает, что пропустил слишком многое, но это же Джим, и Спок так долго страдал от горя, от чувства вины за то, что не смог спасти своего Джима...

Возможно, он обкрадывает самого себя, но все равно не может найти в себе силы быть милосердным. Не тогда, когда Джим возвращается домой, к нему. Не тогда, когда Спок может подмять Джима под себя и на ощупь найти все сходства и отличия.

Этот Джим любит, чтобы над ним доминировали, отказывали ему в удовольствии и доводили до слез. Ему нравятся легкое удушение и болезненные пощечины. Он мешает удовольствие с болью, его лицо краснеет и становится некрасивым от слез. И Спок жаждет его и использует мелдинг, чтобы дать Джиму то, чего тот хочет..

Есть и другие отличия: его Джим всегда был уверен в себе, искал совета и помощи, но не стремился подчиняться. В конце концов, не только Спок и Маккой — абсолютно все знали, что если Джим Кирк вбил что-то в свою голову, то переубедить его практически невозможно.

А может быть, дело в возрасте: все-таки этот Джим на десять лет моложе. Он упрям, но не так тверд, и, возможно, именно годы заставляют Спока думать, что он сможет убедить в чем-то этого Джима. Вполне возможно, что этот Джим, так рано потерявший отца, наслаждается тем, что у него есть кто-то, к кому он может обратиться за советом. А Спок дарит ему нужное с отчаянной готовностью. Это сильно изменившийся мир, и Звездный флот лишь номинально является армадой миротворцев; теперь это нечто более смертоносное, более технически совершенное даже, чем тот Флот, что Спок оставил в своем будущем. Федерация находится на грани войны; личность врага не имеет значения; Клингон и Ромул взаимозаменяемы.

Столько раз они чуть не погибали в своих первых путешествиях, а потом и во всех последующих. Он охраняет Джима так яростно, как только может.

Другого Джима. Который никогда не станет таким же, как первый. Но Спок возвращает его себе, каким бы тот ни был, и Спок снова целует его и оставляет своими прикосновениями синяки, и этого достаточно.

Это похоже на то, как снова начать дышать, на то, как почувствовать под ногами твердую землю и силу притяжения. Это как снова начать жить.

(Спок будет бороться со своим младшим "я" в течение многих лет, но, пока борьба продолжается, все в порядке. День, когда он-младший перестанет звонить, чтобы поделиться своим возмущением, станет днем, когда Спок снова потеряет Джима Кирка).


End file.
